Seishun academy for supernatural boys
by raining nights
Summary: Ryoma is a third year student attending seishun gakuen for supernatural boys. Not being able to control his powers very well his parents sent him there to learn how to properly control his..
1. Seishun academy

Me: well I guess I'll have to stick with wordpad until I get microsoft word again. I have decided to

make yet again another story since all my old files are still back on my old computer. Sorry this

isn't going to be all perfect since I won't catch all of my mistakes.

Summary: Ryoma is a third year student attending seishun gakuen for supernatural boys. Not being

able to control his powers very well his parents sent him there to learn how to properly control his

abilities. Many things he encounters at this school that he rather not get involved with. Thrill pair I

guess...may be some others.

Me (yes again): Okay I keep planning this story out and then keep forgetting what I want to put so

sorry if it is not good or some things are not spelled correctly. Oh and all the seigaku regulars are

in the third year Ryoma is still the youngest and Kikumaru will still call him o'chibi.

Warnings: May be some violence, cussing, boyxboy, may be OOC sometimes. If you are

uncomfortable with any of this then please do not read.

Rating: M (just to be safe)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Ryoma starting tomorrow you will be attending Seishun academy for superatural boys like yourself" _

_Rinko said to her son._

_"Yadda" the boy replied stubbornly. "If anyone should go it should be baka oyaji."_

_Nanjiroh snorted from behind his magazine. "I'm not the one that needs to learn how to take control_

_of his abilities."_

_Ryoma turned his head to the side and huffed at hearing of his inability to fully control his powers._

_"Now back to what I was saying" Rinko interuppted "You will be going to Seishun academy. There_

_will be a room provided for you there and you may have to share with a roommate. You will be _

_allowed to leave the campus when school lets out and days you don't attend classes, but be back _

_by midnight or they'll lock the gates and you won't be allowed to enter. School is tuesday through _

_friday so tomorrow you have a free day to just look around since its monday." she finished._

_Ryoma looked at both of his parents "do I really have to stay there kaa-san?" he asked._

_Rinko grabbed her son by the shoulders and led him upstairs to his room. "Don't worry sweety you'll_

_be fine and i'm sure you'll make a lot of friends there" she replied pushing him into his room. "Now_

_pack your stuff for tomorrow" she said while smiling as she closed his bedroom door._

_"Whatever" Ryoma muttered. He looked at his room and then the bag laying on his floor he started _

_to lift his hand but stopped when he heard 'don't even think about it' from his mother in the hall. He _

_sighed and put his had down...yup this was going to take awhile by hand._

_End Flashback_

So here he stood in all his 14 year-old glory in front of said place he didn't want to be at. "Well here

goes nothing" he said walking to the front of the building.

"Oh you must be Ryoma-kun the transfer student" a man said as Ryoma had entered the schools main

office. "Take these forms and your schedule along with your dorm key" said supplies landed in his hands

as the man made a hand gesture. "Your roommate may not be in the dorm at this time as many of the

students here like to take advantage of the days they are out of school. You can explore the campus if

you like there are many things I'm sure you would enjoy. Trust me when I say this is the best school you

could have chosen."

Ryoma only nodded slightly as he left the office. Now time to find his room to drop off his things then

maybe go explore or something.

He looked down at the key and saw C37 engraved on it. Great now all he had to do was check all the

floors for his room.

"Excuse me can you tell me where this room is?" Ryoma asked a boy passing bye.

The red-headed boy stopped and looked at the key number "that's on the top floor last room on the left I

think" the boy replied. The red-head finally looked down at the greenish black-haired boy "nya! Kawaii

o'chibi!" he yelled and instantly glomped onto Ryoma. "What's your name? Are you new here? Do you

wanna hang out with me and my friends later?" he asked in a rush

Ryoma's head hurt trying to comprehend all that the red-headed boy was trying to say. "My name is

Echizen Ryoma. I just transfered today. Um..gomen..I can't I'm thinking of just staying here today and

getting better used to this place" he replied.

"Oh thats to bad. I'm Kikumaru Eiji by the way well guess i'll see you later o'chibi" he said taking off in

a run towards the school exit.

Ryoma scowled to himself 'is it really necessary to call me that' he thought.

He put that aside for later as he made his way up the stairs four fucking floors and no elevator. Sure the

kids could probably just teleport themselves up there but still Ryoma thought he might do something

wrong and teleport himself out the window. It really did suck that he couldn't fully get the hang of

controlling his abilities.

Ryoma finally made it to the top floor several minutes later. Was it the left side or the right side he thought

trying to remember what Kikumaru had told him. No matter he'll just go by the key number. Ah ha! its the

left side he said looking at the number on the door.

Slowly he slid the key into the key slot and turned it unlocking the door. After he pocketed the key he

grasped the door handle and opened the door. As he entered he closed the door behind him and put

his bag on the side.

He was about to head out when he heard another door unlock and shut. He turned back to meet opened

blue eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So this is the end. I know its a rather short chapter but hey it took two hours just to finish this

because I kept forgetting what I wanted to say...er type I mean. Bleh..well just review and possibly give

me some ideas of what to do next.


	2. encounter

Me: Thanks to everyone for your reviews especially Lonely Rain for giving me some ideas really appreciate it thanks. Oh

and stupid me forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so here it is.

Disclaimer: Nope do not own.

Warnings: See chapter one.

Rating: See chapter one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time**

He was about to head out when he heard another door unlock and shut. He turned back to meet opened blue

eyes.

**Now**

Ryoma just realized that the other boy was dripping wet and only a towel was covering him from the waist

down.

"I'm sorry!" he said hurriedly turning the other way red staining his cheeks.

"No problem" the other boy said while smirking. "My name is Fuji Syuusuke and you are?" he asked after he finished putting

his clothes on.

"Echizen Ryoma" the boy muttered under his breath.

Fuji walked over to him slowly "thats a pretty cute name but then again your a pretty cute boy" he whispered lowly in

Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma must have jumped three feet in the air after that because he heard Fuji laugh.

"I was just about to head out and go meet up with my friends. Do you want to come along?" Fuji asked slipping on his

shoes.

Ryoma was a bit frightened of this Fuji person so he just shook his head for no. Slipping aside he went to his bag and grabbed

his cap out of it and put it on.

Fuji opened his eyes to reveal his icy colored eyes. He stared at Ryoma "are you sure you don't want to come? We probably

won't be gone for long and besides I can give you a quick tour of the place when we come back."

'Did the room temperature just drop' Ryoma thought. No matter he doesn't have to go "i'll just stay here I can just look around

later when I want to" he replied.

"Great! Its settled then your coming with me" Fuji said grabbing Ryoma by his arm and dragging him out of their room.

'Woah, woah, woah didn't he just say he was going to look around later and not go. Or was this Fuji person just hard of hearing'

he thought.

When Fuji and Ryoma finally made it outside there was about seven or so people waiting for them "its about time you came

we were beginning to think something happened to you Fuji" a tall dark haired boy said.

"Saa..I just met up with someone" He replied pulling Ryoma out from behind him.

"Nya! its o'chibi-chan the boy I was telling you guys about" Kikumaru said jumping up and down.

"This is Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuichiro, Kawamaru Takashi, and you've

already met the infamous Kikumaru Eiji" Fuji said pointing to each of his friends.

"Nice to meet you Ryoma-kun" Oishi said.

"Domo" the boy muttered.

"We were thinking of going to the arcade and playing a couple of games, then cut through the park to go to the movies to

watch this new show that just came out" Momo said as everyone started walking.

Ryoma instantly stopped "...exactly how long are we going to be gone for?" he asked afraid of hearing the answer.

"Well...we'll probably stay at the arcade for a couple of hours and then the movie doesn't start till about 6:00 so I'm guessing

we won't be back till around 8:30 or so" replied Momo.

"Well it was great hanging out with you all but-"

Fuji cut Ryoma off before he could even complete his sentence "come on Ryoma-kun it'll be fun just trust me" he said going over

to said boy and dragging him along with his friends.

That was the last thing that Ryoma wanted to do was trust Fuji out of all his friends he seemed the one to be the most phycotic

dangerous person.

The walk only took about ten to fifteen minutes at the most. But to Ryoma it seemed much, much longer not for one minute or

even one second did Fuji let him go. It was really annoying and kind of scary annoying because people kept staring at them

and scary because every time someone looked Fuji's hand suddenly got really cold.

"Alright everyone let the fun begin!" Kikumaru yelled out while clinging on to the closest person to him which just so happened to

be Oishi.

Ryoma looked up at the sign that said 'Battle Zone.' 'Oh joy' he thought he never really went to an arcade before and he didn't really

plan on coming but then again he didnt really have a choice thanks to a certain sadistic bastard. He just new one thing as long as

he was in there he would not do one thing he didn't want to do. Unfortunately certain people had other plans for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that ends this chapter. Sorry I ment to post this yesterday but I got distracted by these dancing videos I was watching of

this guy who's called poppin hyun joon. He is so awesome you guys should look him up on youtube some time.

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And sorry again if this isn't exactly perfect I was kind of in a rush.


	3. fun and trouble

Me: Finally the chapter can be posted. I hope its better then the last one. And hopefully this chapter will

be longer to. I'm probably just going to put the arcade games and what not in this chapter. Then the next

chapter will probably be based on going to the movies then returning to the school and Fuji giving Ryoma

that tour. That is unless I decide to combine it into one chapter to make it longer.

Dedicated to 1xmocha for a late birthday pres.

Warnings: see chapter one.

Rated: See chapter one.

Disclaimer: Nope do not own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time**

Ryoma looked up at the sign that said 'Battle Zone.' 'Oh joy' he thought he never really went to an arcade

before and he didn't really plan on coming but then again he didn't really have a choice thanks to a certain

sadistic bastard. He just knew one thing as long as he was in there he would not do one thing he didn't want

to do. Unfortunately certain people had other plans for him.

**Now**

As soon as all of the boys entered the arcade almost everybody went racing off. Momo and Kaidoh went to

a fighting game for only one player and soon their shouts were heard through out the whole arcade.

Tezuka just walked off silently not saying a word. Eiji and Oishi went off in another direction to play resident

evil. Inui..well he just walked off in some random direction muttering some things and writing in his notebook.

"Saa..it looks like we're alone" Fuji said draping one arm over Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma inwardly shivered out of all people he had to get stuck with the one he most hated right now.

"Why don't we go play a game?" Fuji asked.

"I...I can't I didn't bring any of my money with me" Ryoma lied.

Fuji just smiled "well then its a good thing that I always bring extra money, ne?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma could only nod as he was dragged away into the many crowds of people currently occupying the

arcade.

Fuji suddenly stopped looking up at the name of his all time favorite game. "Saa..why don't we play this game?

What do you say Ryoma-kun?" he asked looking back at the shorter boy.

Ryoma looked up at the game. "No..no way in hell am I ever playing that, that game" he said taking a couple of

steps backwards.

"Come on it'll be fun. All you have to do is follow my lead and then in the middle of the song we'll switch places.

Sounds easy enough, ne?" Fuji said grabbing ahold of his hands as he dragged him over to the game and placed

him on his side.

Ryoma looked back at the sign that said 'DDR Max' he sighed inwardly this probably wasn't going to go very well.

Fuji placed four coins in the coin slot. When the screen popped up he chose standard mode and picked the song

that said breakdown.

'Well so far its easy' Ryoma thought doing a few criss-crosses and going back on his hand. All this he copied from

Fuji in truth he wasn't that great of a dancer if it wasn't for Fuji he'd probably be flat on his face by now.

A couple of more seconds into the dance Ryoma found it was becoming much harder to keep up with Fuji the dance

steps he was doing were like professional moves. Ryoma almost had a heart attack when Fuji grabbed his hands

and switched places with him.

'Wait why did the top of his head feel cooler suddenly' he thought. The answer was found when he looked over to

Fuji and saw his white cap on the brunettes head slanted sideways a little. He scowled inwardly no one else was

suppose to wear his cap it was only ment for his head and his head alone.

He didn't even realize the dance was over untill he heard people cheering and Fuji grabbing his hand leading him to

his awaiting friends.

"Nya! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to dance Fujiko!" Kikumaru shouted excitedly.

"Y-you guys were amazing" Kawamaru said shyly.

Tezuka just nodded his head showing that he also liked it.

"That was awesome!" Momo shouted.

"Baka peach I was gonna say that!" Kaidoh said glaring at the black haired teen.

"You wanna go?!" Momo shouted grabbing the front of Kaidoh's shirt.

Kaidoh didn't give an answer as he grabbed the front of Momo's shirt raising his fist ready to deliver the first blow.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma muttered.

"What'd you say gaki!?" shouted both Kaidoh and Momo as they turned their glaring eyes towards said boy.

Fuji opened his eye and stepped in front of Ryoma. "Was there something wrong with what he said?" he asked in

an overly sweet voice.

Both teens instantly backed down they knew not to get on the bad side of a tensai.

"Why don't we go play lazer quest?" Inui suggested trying to make things feel more at ease.

"Sounds like fun" Oishi replied.

"Okay" Tezuka said.

"Come on Ryoma-kun!" Fuji said grabbing his arm nearly yanking it out as he dragged him to the back of the arcade

where they had lazer quest.

When they arrived at the back they were let into a room where they were loaded with heavy armor with a red button

where others can shoot to kill you. The gun was also big and heavy the only working thing on it though was the

trigger.

"Alright kids aim at the red circle on others vest to kill them. If you get shot wait ten seconds before you can start

playing again. If you get lost point the gun upwards so I can go and get you the game ends when I announce it over

the intercom" a guy named Chad explained as he let you all into a different room with all sorts of hiding spots.

From then on everyone separated to go look for random victims. Ryoma was about to pull his cap down when he

remembered it was currently still resting on Fuji's head.

He almost growled out in frustration as he started to walk to random places Fuji had been on him like a leach ever

since he first got to the academy. Well at least now he had some time alone.

Ryoma stopped suddenly when he heard a loud thunk on the floor. He cautiously looked out from behind his corner

to see a purple haired guy and what he assumed to be a giant sitting on the floor.

Ryoma carefully aimed at the red dot on the purpled haired one's vest and shot a beeping sound resounded through

out the room as he was declared dead.

"Mada mada" Ryoma muttered as he was turning to walk away.

"Oi gaki! matte" he heard one of them shout as he continued to walk.

"Ore-sama said stop!" he heard again only this time he found that his legs were rooted to the ground.

"Heh..never figured a monkey king could actually have abilities" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"What's seems to be the problem?" came a voice from the left just as Tezuka and the rest of the gang emerged.

"Oh Tezuka should've figured this brat belonged with your group of freaks ne, Kabaji?" the purple haired boy said

followed by an 'usu' from the bigger guy.

"Atobe Keigo I suggest you leave Ryoma-kun alone or you won't make it out of here alive" Fuji said glaring at the

boy now known as Atobe.

"Oh I will once I'm through with teaching him a lesson" Atobe replied raising the heavy gun above Ryoma's head

only to have it shatter into ice and Fuji in front of Ryoma eyes completely blue like ice.

"Kabaji" Atobe said snapping his fingers signaling for him to attack.

This time everyone got in front of Ryoma. Tezuka was at the front holding Kabaji back.

"Atobe I suggest you not start anything else or I will be forced to tell the head chairman at Hyotei of what you

have been doing" Tezuka said.

"And I suggest you keep the little tensai out of other people's buisness" he replied.

"What the hell is going on in here!" shouted Chad as he looked at the fallen pieces of what used to be the gun.

"SCATTER!" Momo and Kikumaru both shouted.

Ryoma found he could finally move as everyone threw down their armor as he did the same rushing out of the

door and to the front exit of the arcade room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well I decided to just do the movie bit in the next chapter. And yeah sorry this chapter is a late post the

day before yesterday I was typing it up and all I had to do was save it but before I could BAM my computer

shuts down on me loosing the file. I kind of went into a cussing fit and eternal depression after that and

couldn't write for awhile. Well again sorry for the delay. The next chapter will be posted soon.


	4. movie time

Me: Sorry for the late update I guess I was just being to lazy to start typing this chapter. Thanks to everyone

for your reviews.

Summary: See chapter one.

Warning: See chapter one.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own crap. Movie in this chapter is also not owned by me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time**

_"SCATTER" Momo and Kikumaru both shouted._

_Ryoma found he could finally move as everyone threw down their armor as he did the same rushing out of the_

_door and to the front exit of the arcade room._

**Now**

Ryoma stopped running when he was far enough from the arcade he had absolutely no clue as to where he

currently was.

"O'CHIBI!!!"

'Wait where has he heard that voice and that annoying nick name before?' He had no more time to think as he

was propelled to the ground with a very teary eyed Kikumaru on top of him.

"K-Kiku-maru" he managed to gasp out. "Your crushing me."

"Nya! O'chibi gomen!" he said pulling himself and Ryoma up.

"Do you know where we are?" Ryoma asked looking around.

"Not really" Kikumaru replied.

"Haven't you lived here your whole life?" he asked.

"Yes" Kikumaru replied.

Ryoma suddenly felt the urge to pull his cap down but couldn't considering it was with a certain brunette who

he would very much like to strangle right about now.

"Look why don't we just walk around for a bit and see if we can find a place that you recognize that way we can

get to the theatre and wait for everyone there" Ryoma said.

"Okay!" Kikumaru agreed happily dragging a very irritated Ryoma behind him.

In truth Kikumaru had no idea where he was leading Ryoma he just chose to go which way he thought had looked

best. He stopped at the corner for second looking from right to left deciding to go right he crossed the street.

"Nyaaaaa I think we're more lost then before" Kikumaru whined leaning against a dirty brick wall.

Ryoma tilted his head back looking up at the blue sky 'why must god punish me have I done something so wrong

that I deserve this' he thought closing his eyes.

_RRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

Kikumaru almost jumped ten feet into the air as his phone brought him back to the real world. He took it out of his

pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello."

_"Kikumaru where are you? Is Ryoma with you!?"_

"Nya!! Fujiko me and O'chibi are lost!"

_"Look for a street sign or something and i'll come get you."_

"I don't know where we are nyaaa I can only see a ramen place and an old looking bookstore."

_"I think I know where you are just stay there and i'll be there."_

Fifteen minutes later at exactly 5:50pm Fuji arrived.

"Ryoma" he said glomping the boy "I thought something bad happened to you!"

Kikumaru pratically fell on the floor in tears 'nyaa! didn't anyone even care that I was lost to' he whailed inside of

his head.

Ryoma pushed Fuji away and grabbed his hat back. "Let's get going or we'll miss the movie" he said placing the cap

on his head and walking away.

Kikumaru quickly recovered as he grabbed ahold of the younger boys arm. "To the movie we go nya!" he shouted

happily thrusting one arm into the air.

Fuji instantly opened his eyes "Kikumaru" he called sweetly.

"Nya?" Kikumaru looked back cocking his head to the side with a confused expression.

"You wouldn't want to accidently loose your arm would you?" Fuji said directing his gaze at his best friends arm.

Kikumaru instantly retracted his arm as he felt it getting very cold and harder 'nya..fujiko is so mean to me when

it comes to o'chibi' he thought.

"You okay?" Ryoma asked looking at his red haired friend.

Kikumaru nodded back with a smile as his arm started to get the feeling back and turn back to its normal color.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders leading him in the correct direction. "Saa..Ryoma-kun your

not scared of scary movies are you?" he asked smiling.

"Not really" he said half lying.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Saa..we'll just have to see about that" Fuji said smiling while showing his cerulian colored eyes.

"I guess we will" Ryoma said not willing to back down from a challenge.

"Saa...well it looks like we're here" Fuji said looking up seeing his friends. "I guess we'll get to see now if you

are scared or if you were actually telling the truth. But don't worry if you get to scared i'll be by your side so

you can hold on to me all you want" he finished off with a smirk.

Ryoma pulled his cap down hiding his reddening cheeks "I just forgot I didn't bring any money. Sayonara" he said

lieing once again then turning around.

Fuji quickly wrapped his arms around Ryoma "like I said Ryoma-kun I always bring extra money. And besides it'd

be bad if I didn't pay for my boyfriend" said Fuji.

"B-boyfriend!" Ryoma all but screeched. "Since when did I say I would be your boyfriend!" this earned him all looks

from his friends including Tezuka.

"Saa...was there someone else you liked?" Fuji asked opening his eyes and gazing into Ryoma's golden like ones.

"Well no n-not really I-I just thought well w-we j-just met and its t-to soon" Ryoma replied trying to get off the

subject.

Fuji smirked "I get it you've never had a boyfriend. Kawaii" Fuji said smiling.

Kikumaru laughed "Nya O'chibi is kawaii ne, Oishi!" Kikumaru said grabbing onto his boyfriend.

"Eiji!" Oishi said blushing bright red.

"C-chotto! That's not what I said" Ryoma said while pouting cutely.

"No need to hide it Echizen!" Momo exclaimed loudly.

"Fsshhuuu" Kaidoh hissed.

"It's your personal life" Tezuka muttered.

"Good data.." Inui muttered writing in his green notebook.

"Don't be so embarrassed" Kawamaru said shyly.

"Uresai!" Ryoma said covering his red face.

"Alright that's enough let's just get the tickets so we can watch the movie" Tezuka said going inthe line.

"Can I get two tickets for the six o'clock show of 1408" Fuji said.

"That'll be fourteen dollars and fifty cents" The person behind the glass window said taking Fuji's money then handing

him the tickets.

"Alright lets go!" Kikumaru said excitedly.

**In the theatre**

Luckily the the nine friends found seats at the very top. It wasn't the best spot but they could see everything that was

going on and hear mostly everything.

Going from the left sat Kawamaru, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, then last was Oishi.

About half way into the movie Ryoma was scared shit-less. He tried his best not to flinch when the man on the screen

turned around and there was another ghost like figure standing behind him.

Feeling something on his right thigh Ryoma looked down and turned beet red.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" he whispered roughly to Fuji.

Fuji smirked "trying to take your mind off of the movie" he replied squeezing Ryoma's thigh.

Ryoma's blushed deepened as he stifled his moan.

"Yamero yo"

"Doushite?"

Ryoma pushed his hand away "just stop" he muttered.

"Can I trade you spots Tezuka?" Ryoma asked looking at the stoic boy.

"Fine" the teen replied getting up and switching with the younger of the two.

Fuji looked at Tezuka a frown was visible on the prodigies face "Tezuka would you kindly move back to your own seat?" he

asked a fakely sweet smile replacing the frown.

"I find this seat to have a better view" he merely replied.

Fuji's face darkened as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder "please move" he said firmly trying to move the other boy

back to his original seat.

The other did not budge but only shook his head not wanting to move.

"I said please MOVE" Fuji said again only this time his grip on the other's right shoulder tightened considerably.

"I'd refrain from using any of your abilities for awhile Fuji unless you would like a repeat of last year. Now please kindly

shut up and watch the movie" Tezuka said glaring at the brunette.

Fuji huffed lightly and sat all the way back in his seat. Oh yes he would get Tezuka back for this or his name wasn't Fuji

Syuusuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of this chapter. Sorry I know that I was suppose to update like twelve days earlier and put the tour

of the school in this chapter too but a lot of things have been going on. I think i'm going kind of crazy. Well yeah so sorry

just to much emotional drama and visiting the doctor. I will try to do something special maybe get two chapters up on this

monday or tuesday to make up for this. Until then please just be a little patient for me.

Note I did not proof read this so errors in spelling and grammar and such were not fixed.

Japanese vocabualry (lol geeky me time)

Domo- Thanks.

Yamero you- Stop it.

Doushite- Why?

Gomen- Sorry.

Iie- No.

Will have more words up later. Please correct me if I'm wrong I hae not been studying japanese very long so there for I do not

know all the spelling or translations for certain things. But I try my best.


	5. touring is fun

Well as I have practically promised in the last chapter I am going to update sooner then take like a year vacation

from writing. Just kidding. Yesterday my mom got me all happy cause she was going to buy me this wireless

writing pad and it could also draw. It was on sale for maybe seventy five dollars. So when we get to the place it

turns out that the one that could draw and write on was actually two-hundred dollars. I was so upset I was

offering to pay for over half the price but my mom said no. God its just one heart break after another and I really

do enjoy writing and drawing.

Summary: See chap. one

Warning: See chap. one

Disclaimer: Do not own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma sighed inwardly as everyone walked out of the theatre. Well the movie was great and all despite the fact that

he was getting a bit scared of the parts where things just popped out of no where. The only problem was a certain

brunette who just happened to be looking at him with opened eyes through out the rest of the movie.

He shivered inwardly he knew something bad was going to happen just by the look that Fuji had given him.

"Come on Ryoma-kun its neary almost nine and I still have to give you a tour of the school!" Fuji said excitedly grabbing

the younger boys arm then running in the direction of the school pushing Tezuka out of the way into the street.

Fuji looked back as Tezuka stumbled into the street and smirked to himself that would teach him to get in the way of

his and Ryoma's relationship. He frowned when he saw Eiji use his super speed and quickly drag Tezuka out of the

street onto the sidewalk.

He brushed it of and smile sweetly "Sorry!" he called out before continuing to drag Ryoma in the direction of the school.

"Tezuka are you okay?" asked a very worried Oishi as he looked over his friend.

"Nya was it just me or did it seem like Fuji ment to push Tezuka into the street?" Kikumaru asked looking at the back

of said brunettes head.

"What are you talking about Eiji, Fuji wouldn't do something like that. Sure he likes to be sadistic but he woudn't go as

far as trying to kill his friend" Taka said.

"Fsshuu...I agree Fuji wouldn't try to actually kill his friend" Kaidoh said.

"There's only a 2 percent chance that Fuji would try something like kill his friend" Inui spoke. At this almost all the teens

heads snapped up "but as you can see its very unlikely for himto actually go through with it" he finished.

Kikumaru looked up to the sky 'I don't know what to think Fujiko-chan has been different ever since Ryoma showed up

this morning nyaaaaaa' he thought.

**With Fuji and Ryoma**

"Fuji! Wait a minute your pratically yanking my arm off" Ryoma said as they neared the front gate of the academy.

Fuji instantly stopped causing Ryoma to run straight into his back. He turned around slowly head facing down with dazed

blue eyes.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun you would never leave me would you?" Fuji asked in a hollow like voice eyes never leaving the ground.

To say Ryoma was confused was an understatement he absolutely had no clue why Fui was asking this. "Why are you

asking me this?" he questioned very confused at the way Fuji was acting right now.

"Nevermind" he said sullenly. "Come on we still got to give you that tour!" he said placing a sweet smile on his face.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma muttered pulling his cap down and walking in front of Fuji through the school's front gate.

Fuji smiled sadly and followed the boy into the school 'he'd be okay as long as Ryoma stayed by his side just as long as

he didn't leave' he thought.

"Okay you might know this or you might not but this building is only for the front office, dorm rooms, cafeteria, and reck

room. The reck room is just to hang out for fun there's a couple of games, a tv, and a soda machine in there. The

cafeteria consist of different meals such as ramen, sushi, and other foods" Fuji explained.

"The three upper floors are just the dorm rooms. The first floor is for A and D rooms. The second floor is for B and E

rooms. And the last floor is for C and F rooms."

Fuji explained this while heading to the back exit of the school. "Back here" he said opening the wooden door "are two

more buildings one for are daily classes and the other is the gym were our coach teaches us new abilities. That depends

if we are able to use that certain technique. And of course it is also the class were we will be able to further learn how to

control said techniques."

He lead the way to the building on the right. Opening the door he held it open till Ryoma entered as well. "In this building

there are only three floors divided by the grade levels" Fuji said.

"How many classes do we take?" Ryoma asked following Fuji as the brunette went up the stairs headed for the third floor.

"We have five classes each day. That is including gym each class last for about thirty minutes except for gym that last

for about two hours" Fuji replied.

"Come on you still have to view the gym before we have to get back to our dorm rooms. You'll really like it in there you get

to play all kinds of sports like tennis, or basketball once were done with learning new abilities and controlling them of

course" Fuji said heading back down the stairs and to the other building.

"Its so dark in here" Ryoma said trying to see as he stepped in front of Fuji.

"Ryoma" Fuji muttered.

"What is-ah!" Ryoma was cut off as Fuji pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips forcefully against his own.

"F-Fuji wh-at are you doing!" Ryoma managed to gasp out.

"Marking what's mine" Fuji replied latching his lips onto Ryoma's neck making the boy moan out a bit.

"Is someone in here?" A teachers voice cut in from the entrance door of the building.

Ryoma's eyes instantly snapped open 'god just make me disappear! disappear! disappear!' Ryoma thought. 'Wait what's

happening' he thought as his back connected with the cold hard ground of the outside world.

"Just fucking great I ask to disappear and I go right through the fucking wall" he muttered as he got up and dusted the dirt

off of his clothes.

"Ryoma are you okay? You just suddenly slipped through the wall when the teacher came in" Fuji said coming into view.

"I'm fine" the boy replied.

Fuji smiled "come on lets go ba ck to the dorm its pretty late and its getting cold" Fuji said rubbing his hands together trying

to heat them up.

"I'll go back to the dorm in a bit. Do you think you can tell me where Kikumaru's dorm is?" Ryoma asked looking up at the

taller boy.

Fuji's eyes shown in the night "why would you want to go visit him" he spoke way to sweetly.

"I just have to ask him something. I promise i'll be back in the room right after" Ryoma replied not wanting to anger the boy

or get hurt for that fact.

"He's in room C32" Fuji replied.

"Arigatou" Ryoma replied before racing off into the dorm room building.

**In Eiji's room**

"Nya what is that you want to talk about o'chibi?" Kikumaru asked as he let Ryoma in.

"Fuji asked me a weird question today" Ryoma stated sitting down against the bed.

Kikumaru closed the door and layed down on the bed opposite of Ryoma "what did he ask you?" he asked curiously looking

at the golden eyed boy.

"He asked if I would never leave him. The thing is I don't know why he would ask me such a thing" Ryoma replied resting his

head on the top of his knee.

"Nya I know why he asked you that. But don't tell him I told you this" Kikumaru said waiting untill he got a nod from Ryoma.

"It was about two years ago when Fuji was twelve it was going to be his birthday the next day. His best friend then was

a kid named Saeki. Fuji was so happy with him but on the day of his birthday Saeki just upped and left. But that wasn't all

that he did before he left he left Fuji a note saying how there friendship was never real and how he had despised the very fact

of hanging out with Fuji. Fujiko-chan was so upset after that and he even cried it hurt all of us to see him like that but then

he just stopped crying and said everything would be fine. he's never really been the same ever since that day though."

"I see" Ryoma replied standing up and grasping the handle to the door and opening it.

"O'chibi?" Kikumaru called.

"What is it" Ryoma replied looking back.

Kikumaru sat up and looked straight at Ryoma his gaze hardening "if you ever hurt Fuji like Saeki did I will not forgive you" he

spoke coldly.

Ryoma was wordless as he left.

Ryoma turned the knob on his dorm room and entered it closing and locking it behind him. 'This is just to much drama' he

thought as he slipped off his clothes untill he only had his boxers on. Slowly climbing into bed he faced the wall snuggling

up against the warmth of the covers.

"I know you like me Ryoma but if you insist on snuggling up to me anymore my back will hit the wall" an all to familiar voice

said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Ryoma screamed.

"Mou...Ryoma-kun I was sleeping until you came" Fuji said.

"Answer the question" Ryoma commanded.

"I thought you could use some company" Fuji said with a smile.

"YOU PERVERT!!" Ryoma yelled tossing Fuji out of his bed.

"Saa...Ryoma-kun that wasn't nice" Fuji stated from the spot on his floor.

"Go to bed Fuji" Ryoma muttered before closing his eyes.

Fuji smiled and climbed into his own bed yes as long as Ryoma was by his side he was sure that he would be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there you have it. I will work on the next chapter later. Note I did not fix spelling errors and such again.

Japanese words.

Uresai- shut up.

Gomen- sorry.

Arigatou- thank you.

domo- thanks.

Again please correct me if i'm wrong.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE…

**IMPORTANT NOTICE…..well kind of, I think.**

**I am so sorry to all of the people who reviewed and liked this story; I don't really know where to go with the plot anymore. And currently I'm not so much into prince of tennis anymore.**

**I thought though that all of you should at least know that I am planning to delete this story, but don't worry that doesn't necessarily mean it'll be gone forever. I am planning to first get the whole plot written out on some paper, then start doing small short rough drafts, than eventually get it typed up with detail, description and whatnot. After all that is done I may just post it again.**

**I will most likely delete this story after a week or so after this notice is posted; you can e-mail me at;**

**darksutsegai **

**And if that one doesn't work try;**

**kris.c1993 **

**If sent an e-mail I will do my best to reply.**

**Sorry if this was just a waste of your time, I'm such a failure as an author.**

**One last not if this story if ever reposted in **_**this **_**account please review again, it would make me most happy.**

**Okay, okay this is the last note I promise! If this story is ever reposted in a different account and not in raining nights please let me know, I absolutely hate it when people take credit for someone else's hard work.**


End file.
